


【翻译】偷来的时刻 Stolen Moment

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 格蕾丝和丹妮之间一个柔软的，偷来的时刻。格蕾丝在执行任务时受了伤，丹妮帮她包扎伤口。她说了些话。其中一些，她是不会收回的。
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【翻译】偷来的时刻 Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolen Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616372) by [The Loneliest Bird (ShintheCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/The%20Loneliest%20Bird). 



丹妮冲向医疗翼，低声咒骂着某人的名字。然后她咒骂着自己的短腿，希望自己的腿能够长一些，这样她就可以更快地到达目的地。当她经过一些军官和士兵时，他们向她敬礼，但她对他们视而不见。丹妮只用了半秒觉得自己有些粗鲁，就又开始专注于自己的目标了。一般来说，她不是这样的。她总是非常平静，对人友好。她向人们打招呼，对他们微笑，询问他们的日常生活或最近的任务。指挥官拉莫斯因为对人们直率、对平民和士兵一视同仁而深受社区的爱戴和尊敬。但是她现在没有心情扮演她的指挥官的角色。现在，她脑子里只有一件事，那就是知道那个愚蠢的（金发）士兵是否安然无恙。

丹妮大力推开门弄出一声巨响，大概会吓到屋里的人。每个人都转过身来向她致意。两个士兵正在谈笑风生，看到她出现，立刻打住了。他们立刻向她敬礼。她只是向他们点了点头。

负责这次任务的汤普森少校也走到她面前致意。“指挥官。”

霍兰德医生是反抗军中一位非常受人尊敬的军医，他看上去很惊讶，但很快对她笑了笑，“指挥官，真是个惊喜。”

丹妮忙着盯着坐在医生旁边凳子上的高个金发女子，几乎忘了回以问候。“医生。少校，”她说，最后自言自语道，“有伤亡吗？”

“不，女士。我们已经成功地把我们的科学家安全撤离了，所有的都是。我的大部分人都很好，已经去做简报了……”他停顿了一下，眼里流露出一丝笑意，“嗯，除了这个，”他指着坐着的士兵。

丹妮的眼睛与明亮的蓝眼睛相遇。格蕾丝给了她一个小小的微笑——丹妮暗暗喜欢的不老实的那种笑——但是看到她眼中的不赞成，她的微笑消失了。格蕾丝别过眼神。

“谢谢你，少校。你做得很好。去吃点东西吧。你值得庆祝一下，”丹妮说，暗示着看向他，默默请他离开。

“好的，指挥官。谢谢你，指挥官，”汤普森向其他两个士兵敬礼，并示意他们和他一起离开。他们三个很快走了出去，关上了身后的门。

“别担心，指挥官，”医生温柔地笑着说，“她没事。只有两处肋骨骨折和几处割伤。明天就会痊愈。”

丹妮感觉到她的脸在发热，因为霍兰德知道她非常想知道的是什么。她表现得有那么明显吗？但不管怎样，他的话让她如释重负。格蕾丝没事。

“现在，她的脑袋撞了挺重的一下，所以我不排除脑震荡的可能性。如果她开始胡言乱语，就给她打一针，” 霍兰德边说边把一个装满透明液体的注射器放在医用托盘上。“如果你不介意的话，指挥官，我自己也想吃点东西，”他笑着说。

“当然，医生。谢谢你。”

医生一出门，丹妮就朝格蕾丝走去。即使是坐着的时候，格蕾丝仍然可以直视她的眼睛而不用抬起头。去她的，这孩子和她快速的成长。丹妮用手轻轻地抚摸着格蕾丝的脸，把它扳过一侧，这样她就可以检查脸颊上的伤口。霍兰德医生包扎得很好，但伤口很深，所以还在渗血，白色的棉花上显出一些红色的血点。

“他漏掉了一个，”丹妮静静地说，思考着这个奇怪的事情，霍兰德漏掉了一个伤口，就在格蕾丝的左眉毛上方。这很奇怪。他从来不是那种做事做一半的人。

“没事，”格蕾丝说，仍然看着丹妮。

“你别对我说‘没关系’，”丹妮厉声说道，把格蕾丝的金发从额头上拨开。她抓起一个浸泡在消毒液里的棉球，轻轻地在伤口上轻轻地擦拭。格雷斯因为刺痛皱起了眉头。“到底发生了什么事？你的队友都没有受伤。这次你又做了什么，格蕾丝?”

格蕾丝沉默了。她盯着丹妮的目光移到了她们身后的墙上。“我们在军团的爪牙到达营地之前把所有人都救出来了。”她最后解释道。她试图避开丹妮的眼睛，但丹妮仍然像老虎钳一样紧紧地扣住她的脸，迫使她面对丹妮。“但我返回了实验室，为了获取军团下一代终结者的情报……”

“你做了什么？”

“这是无价之宝，丹妮！我们的科学家为了得到这些信息已经工作了几个月。为了得到它，流血也值得了！” 格蕾丝争辩着，丹妮从她的声音中察觉出一丝加拿大口音。这让丹妮想起了格蕾丝被送到加拿大接受基础训练的那几年。格蕾丝只有在感到沮丧的时候才用这种口音。“不管怎样，在我逃跑的时候，一个Rev-7抓住了我。它启动了自毁模式。机器爆炸时，我躲在一个金属柜子后面，头撞在了墙上。汤普森少校回来救我出去。我们保下了情报。”

“如果你死了，那些狗屁情报都不重要了！” 丹妮说，怒气冲冲，带着恐惧。“你在想什么，格蕾丝？你还活着算是幸运，你知道吗？”

格蕾丝什么也没说。她甚至不再看丹妮一眼。这更加激怒了丹妮。“我不敢相信汤普森让你回去。我晚点要和他谈谈……”

“汤普森少校与此事无关，指挥官。我违背了他的直接命令。我会承担这次的责任，”格蕾丝说，现在她重新看着丹妮的眼睛。丹妮也没有错过人称的变化。

就在几分钟前，丹妮还气愤不已，但现在她能感觉到自己的愤怒在动摇。格蕾丝那双大大的蓝眼睛的力量，激烈地回望着她，总是使丹妮的膝盖发软。这样不公平。当她这样做的时候从来都不公平，但是丹妮就是没有其他的办法。她注定要输给格蕾丝的魅力。好个指挥官，丹妮干巴巴地想。她叹了口气。

“丹妮，”过了一会儿，格蕾丝说，她的嗓音变得柔软起来，丹妮转过身面对她。“对不起，让你担心了。下次我会小心的，”她坚定地说。

丹妮笑着摇了摇头。 她想要的不是“我不会再这样做了”。格雷斯是丹妮所遇到过的最固执的人。大多数时候，格蕾丝相信她在战斗中的每一个决定都是正确的，即使这意味着她要冒着生命危险或者不尊重她上级的直接命令。之后她会承认自己的错误，但是丹妮了解她，她确信万一情景重现，格蕾丝会一次又一次地这样做。格蕾丝有着人们所说的愚蠢的勇气和年轻人特有的正义感。但是话又说回来，丹妮正是被她的这点所吸引。

“别动，”丹妮说，抚摸着格蕾丝的脸颊，继续轻轻擦拭伤口。清洗伤口后，她满意地用绷带包扎好。她还花了很长时间给格蕾丝洗脸。她的脸上经常满是污渍。这个年轻女人对她为之奋斗的事业充满了激情，她所做的事情往往让衣服脏兮兮，脸上满是伤痕。不知何故，凌乱的金发和脏脏的脸成了格蕾丝的外貌标志。这种粗犷的魅力总是很讨丹妮喜爱。

在她忙着的时候，蓝色的眼睛一直盯着她。她仍然试图看着丹妮的眼睛，即使她的头扭向一边。丹妮抚过格蕾丝裂开的嘴唇，感觉到了她的凝视带来的重量，她心想，也许格蕾丝正在享受着丹妮脱掉她那指挥官外表后的样子。她突然感觉自己更年轻了，就像她十几岁时第一次经历迷恋的感觉一样。就像又回到了学生时代，渴望为她的心上人展现女性的一面。她慢慢抬起头，故意对着格蕾丝眨眨眼睛。“我脸上有东西吗？” 她问。

“不，”一个简单的回答，然后格蕾丝坐直身体再次盯着丹妮。

格蕾丝的蓝眼睛里流露出一种奇怪的神情，这是丹妮以前从未见过的。丹妮在担任指挥官的角色时，她并没有用崇拜的眼神看着她。每当丹妮在自助餐厅里经过她时，她都不会那么渴望地看着她。这真是奇怪，丹妮没法用言语形容。尽管如此，这仍是令人愉快的。丹妮喜欢格蕾丝看向她的这种眼神。但愿她不要再沉溺于这种小小的快乐了。

“你看上她哪一点了？” 格蕾丝突然开口了，打破了丹妮的幻想。

“谁？”丹妮皱着眉头说。

“得了吧，丹妮。你知道是谁，”格蕾丝笑着说，丹妮困惑地看了她一眼，于是她解释道，“狄奥多拉·‘泰蒂'·约翰逊。” 她说“泰迪”时，丝毫不掩饰自己的冷哼。

**哦。**

**好吧……**

在总部和一些小基地流传着这样一个传闻，说丹妮与她的一些核心圈子的副手有恋爱关系。起初，它只是一个女性恋人（丹妮没有否认或承认任何事情。不过她确实受女性吸引。从那决定命运的一天开始就是了……），然后不知从哪里冒出来的话，像野火一样蔓延开来，说她和泰蒂 · 约翰逊勾搭上了，泰蒂 · 约翰逊是她为数不多的信任的人之一。帮助丹妮和莎拉康纳建立抵抗组织的时候她就在她身边了。但是老天啊，她已经老得可以做她的母亲了。见鬼，她可能和莎拉一样大！

“没哪点，格蕾丝。什么事情都没有，”丹妮打发道。她退开，把脏棉花扔进垃圾桶，并收拾开医疗器械。

五秒钟过去了，然后十秒钟过去了，丹妮知道格蕾丝还没问完。“嗯，我更年轻，……绝对还更强壮……”格蕾丝说，丹妮注意到她的嗓音里带着一种奇怪的含糊，好像她喝醉了或者怎么样。“而且更高，”格蕾丝不带感情色彩地说。

“你当然是，”丹妮吃吃笑了。她不会为此争论。格蕾丝真的，真的很高，讨人厌的同时又惹人喜爱。

格蕾丝接下来的所作所为让她大吃一惊。格蕾丝伸出手，抓住她的，阻止她继续做她正在做的事情。“我不再是一个孩子了，丹妮，”格蕾丝低沉而沙哑地说，她的声音又有了那种奇怪的扭曲。

“我——我知道……”丹妮说，感觉格蕾丝那双天空般的眼睛的强烈光芒使她的脸颊热了起来。但是……这次它失去了光芒。格蕾丝的眼睛似乎呆滞了，茫然，失焦。“格蕾丝，看着我的手指，”丹妮命令道。她把食指放在金发女子面前，慢慢地左右移动。正如预料的那样，格蕾丝跟不上她的动作。她挣扎着把注意力集中在丹妮的手上。

“哦天哪，你脑震荡了！” 丹妮大喊。“过来，”她指示年轻女人躺到医疗翼的一张帆布床上。格蕾没有抗议乖乖服从了。丹妮随后抓起霍兰德医生早些时候给她的注射器，扎在格蕾丝上臂。针剂注射发出轻微的声音，丹妮迅速地用手掌摩擦着格蕾丝的二头肌。“好了，你会感觉好些的。”

“谢谢你，”格蕾丝低喃。她的眼睛开始失去焦点。她马上就要睡着了，但不知为什么，这个倔强的女人拒绝屈服。丹妮能看出格蕾丝正在尽全力抵抗疲劳。

丹妮拉过一把椅子，坐在格蕾丝的床边。“闭上眼，傻瓜，”她轻声说，抚摸着格蕾丝的金发，不管她怎么努力把它们压下去，但它们看起来总是那么野性十足。她在脑子里记下这之后要给格蕾丝剪头发。

“丹妮，”格蕾丝叫道，无视脑震荡，她还是全神贯注地注视着她。“和我一起去约会吧，”她温柔地说，同时用一根修长的手指勾住丹妮的手指。

丹妮让一声轻轻的喘息从口中溜出。她的心脏跳得很快，可以用耳朵听见。“你现在不是你自己，你知道吗？你不会记得曾经对我说过这些话，”她对格蕾丝笑了笑，因为自己是对的而有些失望。格蕾丝早上就什么都不记得了。

“我会的。和我一起出去吧，”格蕾丝坚定地又问道。这一次，她握住丹妮的手，紧紧地扣住。

有什么告诉丹妮，如果格蕾丝不回答她的问题，她是不会睡觉的。丹妮仔细考虑了一下。如果她现在迁就一下格蕾丝，也没什么大不了的。格蕾丝醒来的时候已经不记得这些了。而且，丹妮也不喜欢沉浸在自己的小幻想中，在那里格蕾丝和她是一对，她可以毫无羞愧和没有遗憾地亲吻格蕾丝。

“好吧……”丹妮低声说，倾身格蕾丝。她把下巴靠在格蕾丝脑袋旁边，抬起头来。“我跟你出去。”

格蕾丝给了她有史以来最能夺走她的呼吸的笑容，一个她难以忘记的笑容。她闭上眼睛，终于睡着了。丹妮站起来，在格蕾丝的头上吻了一下。她看着睡着的她。她看起来那么放松，那么年轻。没有那种坚强士兵的样子，也没有她眉心间的紧张。此时此刻，格蕾丝只是格蕾丝，是丹妮现在爱的女人，是那个她多年前爱过的女人。

0ooo0

丹妮伸展手臂过头顶，关节嘎嘎作响，呻吟着表示抗议。她已经工作了几个小时，试图找出最快的路线来补给他们在北方的一个据点而不用穿过军团的防御网。她揉揉眼睛和太阳穴。她不眠不休地看着副手们递交的计划和笔记，眼后感觉到剧烈的头痛。最后，丹妮决定今晚就到此为止。在萨拉或者霍兰德再跟她唠叨要照顾好自己前她需要洗漱一下，吃点东西。

丹妮站起来，收拾着她的文件和笔记。她听到有人敲她办公室的门。她不知道今晚这个时候谁会来找她。已经九点多了。“请进。”

丹妮见到格蕾丝后，心情立刻好了起来。年轻女子在向丹妮敬礼之前关上了身后的门。

“指挥官，请允许我发言，女士。”

丹妮摇摇头，笑着， “你知道，当只有我们两个人在房间里的时候，你不必对我这么正式，格蕾丝。” 当她意识到她的话是在暗示什么的时候，丹妮脸红了，她清了清嗓子。“我能为你做什么？” 丹妮在收拾完自己的东西后说。她静静地看着格蕾丝。她似乎心情很好。证据是她无法停止她的笑容——那种邪邪的笑——这是格蕾丝的招牌动作。她蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着淘气的光芒。

“我是来带你出去约会的，”格雷斯一口气说道。

丹妮扬起一边眉毛。她看着格蕾丝，她穿着一件简单的白色T恤，整齐地塞在绿色工装裤里; 她的狗牌随意地挂在脖子上。

“我记得，丹妮。跟你说过我会的。”

丹妮突然失去了说话的能力。她很惊讶，同时也很高兴。非常高兴。她让小小的笑声从口中泄出，然后咬着嘴唇，以免拖得太久。她又看了看格蕾丝，这一次她显得俊俏而 **整洁** 。丹妮看得出她在梳理自己的金发上付出了多大的努力，尽管这并不完全是格蕾丝想要的。她动情地思考着。

“好吧，这太尴尬了，”格蕾丝说，她一直在等待丹妮的回答，但是什么都没有。她自信的笑容消失了，挠挠头，不知不觉地把头发弄乱了。“那天晚上你是不是答应我好让我闭嘴？” 她问，无法掩饰她的失望。

丹妮现在已经无法掩饰她的嗤笑了。自信的格蕾丝很性感，但是可爱的狗狗脸格蕾丝太可爱了，难以拒绝。“不，格蕾丝。我只是……我以为你不会记得……我需要换衣服，”她指着自己那套无趣的、满是汗渍的指挥官服装说。

“原谅我，但是我觉得你现在穿的衣服没有什么不对——！”

丹妮竖起一根手指放在她嘴边，让她闭上了嘴。“送我回房间？”

格蕾丝露出一个笑容，就在那一刻，丹妮暗自发誓，她愿意为这个女人做任何事情。

“你先请， **指挥官** ，”格蕾丝说着，为她开了门，仍然带着咧到耳根的笑容。

End. 


End file.
